ramversefandomcom-20200213-history
Deku Palace
The Deku Palace is the only true “town” that the Deku race has since a majority of the race is nomadic and lives in the wild. Those who wish to be more akin to the Hylians, however, have built a small society with an elected king known as the Deku Palace located deep inside the Faron Forest. As a town, it is small but as a building, large. The entire town is surrounded but a large wooden wall painted in bright green and red colors with art on it. It has a single entrance guarded by Deku Guards who only permit those worthy, by the “kings” orders (which can change daily), although the king’s say is far from absolute as Deku in general do not have an allegiance to government and impeach any king they do not like anymore. Once beyond the walls, a large court yard looking garden-town is sprawled with dirt paths acting as roads. To the left are the “residential” areas, although homes often become vacant. The buildings resemble large trees that have been hollowed out with Deku Flowers (the only true form of concerned property with Dekus) on the inside and outside, as the exact idea of Hylian homes evade them. Overall, the scene is often seen as comical to outsiders as Deku try to mimic standard houses. The path leading to the right leads to the businesses which include a School (when entered, rows of Deku Flowers are found instead of desks in a grassy room), an Inn with less-than-comfortable make-shift beds made out of sticks and leaves, a weapons shop selling wooden weapons and shields, a Deku Nut Shop selling over priced nuts, a Lottery Shop that is more of a scam (Chances are 1 in 20, and I decide!), a Deku Café, and the Coffee Bean Shop which has a monopoly on Faron Coffee Beans. Traveling merchants and businesses come to the Palace for the coffee and coffee beans alone. Since the Deku have no written language of their own, there are no libraries, no school books, and nothing legally binding in written form. This allows them to be non-committal and scam people, however. Following the path straight through leads to the Throne Room where most Deku congregate around the Bonn-Fire in the center of the room. The Throne Room is also walled up and out of view, protected by Guards who only permit Deku and those with the king’s permission to pass. Here is the Guard’s Station (again, rows of Deku Flowers) and a Prison which is just wooden stakes for bars but has no roof (prisoners that are Deku often just fly away and claim to no longer accept their authority). The Throne Room also has the throne of the King and Queen, surrounded by the Deku Flowers of the Judges. Despite their old mumbling, few of the Deku listen to them. The only Deku who is ever considered to have any true authority, and the only true spokesperson for the Deku, is their Sage, the Sage of Earth, who mostly lives in the Earth Temple anyways. The Deku Sage by “tradition” respects the Deku King but rarely actually cares for their authority. Category:Z-Verse Locations